


My Own Oblivio

by M1R4CUL0US



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Post-Oblivion Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 09:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1R4CUL0US/pseuds/M1R4CUL0US
Summary: Where Adrien protects Marinette from a fall and ends up getting amnesia. Based on a post/request on tumblr from gale-of-the-nomads.





	1. Chapter 1

Adrien sat in the hospital bed, the cotton blanket still warm from when the nurse replaced it. An unfamiliar thin face peering down at him with distaste. All he wanted to do was hide.

  
“What do you mean you don’t remember me?” the slick on the man’s hair reflecting the light above them both at the slightest twitch of his head. Adrien felt scared of the random man and wanted to tell the doctors to get him out of the room, he was about to do it when the shorter bluenette spoke up. Adrien noticed how the red streak in her hair matched the tall man’s pants.

  
“Adrien. Do you recall me or your father?” her hollow voice made him feel a sense of familiarity, but not enough to strike a memory other than being cold and alone. He didn’t think she was his mother, that was for sure. He shook his head and stared at her hair, the shade of blue definitely reminded him of someone he did remember. He looked around and saw two other people in the room along with many others in the hallway but didn’t see her.

  
“W-what happened to me?” he looks at the two others, a tall and thin blonde girl in expensive clothes and a short redheaded in a plaid skirt. The blonde girl pipes up and speaks in a pinched voice.

  
“You tripped while trying to catch a clumsy baker - who didn’t even SHOW up to be sure that you were okay, Adrikins” she looked as if she was about to run over and hug him but saw a glare from the small blue haired woman and stopped. “Anyways. I’m here for you until you get your memory back.”

  
The redhead beside her nodded. “Yes, what Chloe said! We’re all here for you Adrien!” but as she and Adrien shared a smile the ‘Chloe' spat a “Shut up Sabrina!” which immediately made her cower and Adrien sink away from the two.

  
At this point the doctor mentioned that with the amount of people in the hallway becoming a problem they had to start sending visitors home as it was getting very difficult for other doctors to get through and being a stress on Adrien.

  
“Unless, of course, Adrien.” The doctor motions to him. “Do you want to see all of the visitors to see if they can help you recall anything?” Adrien agreed. He didn’t want to send tens of people home without knowing who they are, since they came all this way to see him. It cycled through in sets of two, first sending out Sabrina and … Chloe.

  
First off was two people that seemed to know him very well. A very tall dark-skinned Male who hugged him and called him bro a lot and seemed to have been really hurt when Adrien kind of shrunk away at his hug. The other was a caramel skinned girl with long hair that was lighter at the ends.

She mentioned how their friend was late and would be arriving later – much to his confusion she didn’t say a name and he was too nervous to ask. Their names were Nino and Alya. He also saw teens his age named Mylene, Ivan, Max, Kim, Nathaniel, Alix, and two girls named Juleka and Rose.

  
It was kind of dizzying to see that many people and it made his head throb. His heart hurt as well because she didn’t show up. Adrien curled up on his side as the doctors ushered everyone out and gave him a pain pill for his head.

  
“Can you shut the light off?” he asked the doctor as he was leaving. The doctor obliged and Adrien slowly slipped into a shallow sleep.

  
It didn’t feel that long until Adrien heard quick, rhythmic squeaking down the hallway that rose him from his unconscious state. He pushes himself into a sitting position and rubs his left eye with a yawn.

  
“A-A-Adrien! I’m sorry for waking you up! If you want I can go, Alya and Nino told me you didn’t remember anyone and if you don’t remember me that’s okay. I don’t want to bother you and make you think I’m-" She seemed to be in the middle of rambling but all Adrien could do was smile as he watched the light from the hallway reflect off her hair and make her pigtails shine.

  
“Marinette!” he interrupted her. A startled ‘Yeep!’ ripped through her lips as she covered her own mouth as a blush covered her face.

  
“I don’t care about when you got here. I’m just happy you showed up!” he smiled at her.

  
“Y-you remeMBER ME?!” The words seemed to come out as a high pitched squeak and Adrien only nodded in reply.

  
“Of course! I was starting to wonder when my girlfriend would show up!” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I had to.

It would have been honestly comical to say that Marinette had screamed or fainted when she heard Adrien say those words, but all she could fathom was confused babbling. She stood there in a confused slouch for about 10 seconds before the words fully processed and she could even think to formulate a response.

  
“G-G-Girlfriend? Me?!” She pointed to herself, needing verification that it was indeed herself they were talking about. To which Adrien responded with a nod and a confused chuckle.

  
She walked over to the chair beside his bed, undeniably a little wobbly in the knees, and held to both sides with dear life once seated in it.

  
“Adrien, how do you know that you and I are together?” Marinette asked slowly, wanting this to be true with every fiber of her being and automatically her brain started taking her on her dream future Express with Emma, Hugo and Louis on board and she hardly had time to refocus before he spoke.

  
“Don’t you remember the tower, Marinette? Or did the miraculous cure actually make you forget like you said it might?” Marinette didn't disguise her confusion at his words. The tower? The one she and Chat noir were trapped in when fighting Oblivio? But she was sure that building was clear, else she would have never taken the fighting near there! How did Adrien get zapped and how did he not forget what happened after the miraculous cure?

  
But most importantly, WHEN did she see Adrien in the tower? She recalled she was struck by Oblivio's power after writing to herself to call Master Fu, and after charging her phone she noticed she did send out two calls during the blank memories. One to Fu, and one to Adrien, so he most definitely WAS in the tower with her and Chat Noir and she must have been transformed at some point during their time there. He must have been zapped at the time too, like he is now because he has no memory – except for their significant predicament – does this mean Oblivio is back?! No, Alya and Nino were perfectly happy a moment ago, they couldn’t have gotten akumatized this quickly … Marinette hoped.

  
“Marinette?” Adrien asked her, entwining his hand in hers. This immediately cut off any cognitive thoughts that were originally flowing through her head.

“Whatever happened, we’ll get through this together. Like before with Oblivio!” So he did remember that!

Maybe this can help her piece together what she lost. Should she call Master Fu? This is pretty impossible that Adrien somehow remembered what happened during an akuma after getting struck by it. But for now, Marinette wanted to do her own investigating.

  
“Adrien, I cant remember anything before Chat Noir and I were holding hands. What happened in the tower?” Adrien tilted his head in confusion. Chat Noir? Why not just say him? She knew Adrien was Chat Noir after all, they were dating… weren’t they?

Now that he thinks about it, didn’t the ladybug in the video tell the recorder to stop calling her and himself a couple? Ladybug clearly isn’t the liar type, in fact, if Adrien had to make a guess, she loathed liars… before Oblivio… did she only partner up with him for defeating akumas?

  
This made Adrien hurt somewhere deep inside. It was clear that he really liked her and didn’t she really like him? She has his photos, he has hers, they bonded so easily and worked so well together. It was like Adrien and Marinette were made to be together.

It must have been one of the reasons they were both given their respective miraculouses! If he hadn’t gotten his, she wouldn’t have gotten hers and vice versa, right?

  
If Marinette didn’t think they were dating, did she even know he was Chat Noir? Was she supposed to know? He remembered the phone call with Mr. Turtle. And with a broken heart, Adrien remembered that they weren’t supposed to know who each other was. He didn’t know why, but he wanted to tell her everything. He didn’t want to risk her getting in trouble with Mr. Turtle again, he had to talk to him.

  
“Marinette? Can I borrow your phone for a moment? I have to talk to someone really important really quickly, then I’ll tell you what I remember.” Adrien had a simple idea of what he could tell her, but if he talked to Mr. Turtle and it turns out he could tell her the truth he would do it in a heart beat.

  
This question clearly wasn’t expected as Marinette stammered an “O-oh, sure.” And passed it to him from her purse. “S-should I give you a minute alone?” she asked as she unlocked it for him. To which he nodded with a polite “yes, please” and a sorry.

  
Immediately clicking on the turtle image, he noticed the name simply said “Fu" and hit dial.  
“Hello? Marinette?” He heard the familiar old man’s voice.

  
“No, actually it’s Adrien.” He spoke hesitantly.  
“Adrien? What are you doing? How did you get Marinette’s phone?” it seemed that Fu was about to list quite a stream of questions that the young Male didn’t have time to answer, so he interrupted his elder.

  
“I’m sorry sir! But the thing is, I accidentally hit my head and I somehow got back into the amnesia part of my memory from when that villain named Oblivio hit me with his ray and now I remember that Marinette and I were dating and that we knew who each other was behind the mask, but now she doesn’t remember but I do and I wanted to ask if I could tell her!” Adrien spoke quickly. His voice was no higher than a whisper, but it felt like he was yelling.

  
The phone call was silent for a few seconds while Master Fu thought about and processed what Adrien had said.

  
“I’m sorry, Adrien.” Master Fu started and Adrien slumped forward, his dreams were falling in front of him. Would he ever be able to be with Marinette like that again without either of them losing their memories?

  
“Until Hawkmoth is defeated, you cannot reveal your identities to each other.” Well, defeating Hawkmoth was do-able. Who was he anyways? Adrien’s phone was on the shelf next to him, he could search for who he was later.

  
“I understand Mr. Turtle, thank you.” Adrien was very forlorn, to be brutally honest, but it felt as if it wasn’t something unknown to him.

  
“Thank you Adrien, let me know if you remember anything. I’ll keep an eye on you.” It was kind of strange to know that fact but Adrien accepted it and bade farewell. Marinette knocked a few seconds later, just as Adrien called for her to come back in.

  
“I’m sorry about that Marinette, I didn’t mean to take over your phone like that.” Adrien murmured as he passed the phone back to her.

  
“No-no problem Adrien! Just-just what did you mean earlier when you said that we were y-you know… dating?” Marinette fidgeted as she waited for his response.

  
“O-Oh!” Adrien breathed. He hated knowing he would have to lie to her, but until this Hawkmoth guy is captured, he had to do it. And to prevent being this oblivious from happening again, Adrien was going to send himself notes. Things that no one could take away from him. “I- I saw ladybug in the tower and asked her who I was, who she was and who the five people in my contacts were.” Adrien thought quickly, remembering that he did indeed have that few of an amount of people in his phone.

  
“A-and?” Marinette asked, her eyes were wide and exploring and it hurt Adrien even more to think of the second half of his lie.

  
“And she explained to me that Gabriel was my father, Nathalie was his assistant, N-Nino was my best friend and Chloe was my childhood friend. And when it came to Marinette – to you – I just assumed? I saw a photo we must have taken on one of our birthdays. It was of both of us holding up luck charm bracelets and smiling in a park. So it made sense to me and I just… went with it.” Adrien could barely live with himself when the last of the lie slipped out of his lips.

“I-is that right? Is that okay with you?” he looked to her. Trying to get her to remember what she forgot, so he didn’t have to keep up this lie.

  
“Adrien.” She spoke softly, the stutter in her voice was gone. “We weren’t together before your amnesia. But we were good friends. And I’d be happy to build that back up with you again.” He looked down and felt his throat tighten a little, but she continued to speak.

  
“And if you feel that we would be better off as more than that, I’d be happy to have the opportunity to do so with you. But for right now, rest, okay?” She turned to leave but turned her now smiling face to him one last time. “I’ll come back tomorrow if you want!” the room was dark, so Adrien could only hope that she had her eyes open as he nodded. If he were to speak he might have choked on what might have been a sob. It hurt so much to lie to her, even as simple as this.

As Marinette left, she couldn’t resist to look at the number - or name – that Adrien had called.  
Why did he call Master Fu?

 


End file.
